innocent sushi
by stickytofu
Summary: If you haven't noticed, kairi, sushi is innocent. Oneshot, yuri. kairiNamine


It's another Sunday morning, riku, who is still having a date with his Dream, is interrupted by a harsh knocking on the door. Groaned loudly, confess himself that it was nothing but a dream, yet it was break off by another Knocking. Annoyed, riku opened the door and ready to punch whoever is outside. However, the desperate look on the redhead's eyes changed his mind almost instantly.

"Kairi?" riku blinked, his tongue was softening automatically. "Hey…" the redhead gives a weak smile, "umm…"

Almost half an hour had past, neither said a word. They are now in riku's living room, it's magically neat for once, kairi guessed one of his many girlfriends had clean it for him, knowing riku, it would be a miracle for him to do chores for once. Either way, it's not important.

Kairi is sitting on an old fashion chair with a cup of hot coffee on her hand, eyes locked on the ground. Riku, who is sitting in the opposite direction on the couch, eyes half closed, yet, kairi could sense the focus of emerald eyes is directly on her,.

"So, want to tell me what's going on?" being the redhead's friends for so long, riku knew it's his job to start the conversation, or they might spend the rest of the day doing nothing.

Kairi gives out a sign, and get out a small silver box she had been hiding. Fingers lightly touch the edge of it, wondering if she should open it. Deep in thoughts, kairi suddenly hear a high squeak form somewhere, lift her head, her eyes meet an over joy face. "Kairi, you! I mean you got…. Oh my Freaking god, this is so cool. I have been waiting for this moment for like forever." Riku Squeaked again, the surprise and excitement was written all over his face. He jumps up and down and starts to giggle like a little kid, a scene only kairi manages to see due to riku's "I'm so cool and hot" pride.

Kairi smiled, the first time feel relaxed the whole morning. "That's great riku, it's just, don't you think it's a little too fast, I mean really… I'm not sure if she is ready. It's just…" her almost talk to herself speech was cut by riku's high pitched voice: "Too fast? Are you crazy? Kairi, you've known each other for 7 years, and you guys been going out for almost 4 years, seriously kairi, you think you are moving too fast!"

Kairi blushed; a pink hue was very visible on her paled feature. : "I just want to…" it was cut off but riku, again. "Kairi, trust me on these, she'll love it. You guys are meant to be together; can't you see how perfect you two are for each other?"

So the riku's "101 reasons for kairi to give the ring (yes can't you guess yet, it's a ring, a wedding ring, because the engage ring was already given like million years ago,) to her beloved Namine." Went on for the next 45 minutes before He finally decides that that's enough, for now.

"Riku…" Kairi whispered: "thanks."

Flash Back:

"She what?" Riku gaped at kairi.

"Don't you understand? We were talking, and then… and that she KISSED me…" Kairi's voice suddenly becomes a whisper, eyes fix on riku, mixed with panic and confusion, and may be, may be something else.

It was another Sunday afternoon, in the same seat those two have been sitting, but the situation was completely different, then again, it's about the same girl. The difference is Kairi's first kiss was stolen from her.

"Namine? You mean that she you mean?" the poor boy tried so hard to put the information he just received for his ever so adorable friend together, yet just as felled as kairi was.

Riku sighed

Kairi signed

Silent…

"So, how do you feel about her?" Riku pick up invisible dirt from his couch and asks as clam as possible.

Kairi dumbfounded, for the entire time her focus is on Namine kissed her, but not how she feel about it.

"You mean you never thought about it?" Riku asked incredibly, "Kairi, are you telling me you have never thought about it?"

Kairi feels a rash of stupidity growing in her mind: "I was focus on why Namine kissed me, I mean we are both girls, and that she… I…"

Kairi blinked

Riku blinked

Silent….

"Well, I better get going; I'm late for my job." Kairi murmur halfhearted, picking herself up from the chair.

End of flash back

"Well, I better get going." Kairi said, give riku a small nod: "Wish me good luck."

Riku laughed: "Honestly kairi, you can be so dense sometimes, she must be waiting for this ring for a long time."

"Oh kairi, don't over due yourselves tonight ok? I mean have endless se…" riku's mock was however cut short by a death glance form kairi. Nervously laughed, riku scratch his forehead: "hehehe… some joke huh kairi."

Flash back

"So, what! Maybe you are somewhat attach to her." Riku grinned, knowing fully that he hit Kairi's weak spot. Kairi however couldn't come up of any remarks to take riku's evil grin away. Somehow, she feels that what riku said is somewhat, semi kind of may be imaginary right.

This is the second time kairi come to riku for help with girl problems. She told him about the encounter she had with Namine. They were all very "interesting". Kairi doesn't know how riku get a "crush" out of those events. She is not interest in to have crushes on her best friend, who is also a girl in that matter. Ok, so she did grab Namine's hand, and she did gave a small peck on Namine's cheek, but come on, kairi doesn't know why she did it either. It must be the Chinese food she ate yesterday. Kairi mentally kicked herself for eating that evil food. Now, on the reader's side, we know that those poor sushi doesn't have anything to do with our beloved kairi's "interesting events." But as confused as kairi is now, it's doesn't bother her at all that if she thinks 2+2 is actually 6.

Either way, it's up to riku to save her from the black hole.

"Kairi…" riku touched her shoulder and make the redhead look up, something occur to her what he is going to say next is going to make a difference: "I think… I think you like her kairi, maybe not love, not yet that is. But…"

Look into her best friend's eyes, she knew what he said was right. So let's cheer for our sushi that was innocent through out the whole incident.

end of flash back

So there she is, holding the silver box like her life line, takes each step as carefully as she could manage. The goal of her journal is right there, the blonde, the goddess, the Namine.

Lightly touch her lover's shoulder; kairi is waiting, waiting until she looks up….

The end.


End file.
